Unknown Savior
by tyrionsvixen
Summary: High School AU. Castiel, a teenager going to Jefferson High School in Lawrence Kansas, has trouble at home, and looks to school and his grades to distract him from his radical mother. Then enters the new and mysterious student, Dean Winchester, and his little brother Sam, and a few unlikely alliances are formed. Pairings Destiel/Sabriel/Anna and Crowley. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

My hand slammed down on the alarm beside my head and I groaned. Getting used to this early bird schedule for school again wasn't easy. Sliding out from under the covers, I padded softly across the floor in my fuzzy sock clad feet, towards the bathroom. My alarm was set a good half hour early so I could beat Gabe to the bathroom. He took FOREVER in the shower in the morning, and by the time he got out you could forget about the hot water.

With the water running, I quickly slipped out of my boxers and t-shirt and stepped into the cloud of steam the hot water had created. My muscles relaxed under the hot steady stream. After standing still for a few minutes I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and quickly washed my hair, turned off the shower and grabbed my towel off of the rack.

When I opened the door Gabe was already there, leaning against the door frame, coughing as the steam from my short shower hit him.

"Hey hot stuff, done hogging the shower yet?" I rolled my eyes and ignored him, stepping out into the hallway and back towards my room. "And remember mom's here for the week, so tread carefully brother." He called after me. I grumbled a short thank you and closed my door. Finding my favourite sweater on the back of my chair along with my favourite pair of jeans, I slipped both of them on, then left to go downstairs for a quick breakfast. My mind was changed quickly when I saw my mother awake and moving about in the kitchen. I ran to the door instead, grabbed my backpack, and left for school.

My mother wasn't home often, she traveled for her job, and when she did it was just me and my brothers, Michael and Gabriel, and my sister Anna. She only came home a few times a year but when she did she usually stayed for about a week or so, tormenting us with her presence. It wasn't like we are bad kids or anything, because we aren't. She just has a. . . firm hand when dealing with us. She's very strict and severely religious (never a good combination) and makes sure we know it every time she comes around, making us do a family religious meeting every night and in the mornings on weekends, and asking probing questions about our personal life, to make sure we aren't in any immoral mind sets. It gets old fast, so we're lucky we don't have to deal with her full time, I'm not sure I could handle the pressure.

I zipped my jacket up and quickly shoved my hands into the pockets of my blazer, trying to stave off the cold that had begun to seep into my body from the sharp winds that swept through the air. The walk to school was fairly short so I usually didn't concern myself with gloves or a hat. Every now and then I wore a scarf, but I didn't get to grab one today, being too afraid of confronting my mother in any and every way possible first thing in the morning. She definitely was not a morning person. Instead I popped the collar on my jacket. It blocked most of the wind. My feet made the transition from the sidewalk to the gravel path leading up to the entrance of the school. A few people were milling about around the campus, coffee cups and travel mugs secured in their gloved hands. I didn't have much time to be jealous as I spotted Crowley, the school's. . . well I'm not sure what you'd call him, but he wasn't someone you wanted to cross paths with. Trouble followed him everywhere. All in all he was bad news. I ducked my head to avoid confrontation as I walked past him and up the steps to the front door. As I reached the top I looked up, thinking to go in when my body collided with another. I looked up quickly right into the bright green eyes of the new student, Dean Winchester. I stammered for a bit, looking for an apology but didn't get one out before Dean chuckled lightly and grasped my shoulder.

"Hey man, sorry I didn't see you there," he said, before removing his hand and extending it towards me.

He may have been new but from the first day he arrived he was a sensation, charming, witty, gave off the bad boy vibe and the perfect gentleman all vibe all in one. Everyone knew Dean Winchester from day one, it was hard not to, but he and I had never actually met.

"Name's Dean." I swallowed hard and reached out to grasp his hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Dean. My name is Cas," I replied, using the shortened version of my name to avoid the usual questions that came with it. We just stared at each other for a little while, and I soon realized our hands were still clasped together. I slowly extracted my hand from his grip, not really wanting to let go but also not wanting to make this anymore awkward than it already was, and shoved it back into my pocket.

"So, I'm kinda new here Cas. Mind showing me around a bit? It's only my second day, and I kept getting lost yesterday and showed up late to almost every class. Maybe you can show me the best routes between all of my classes?"

**Alright guys, this is my first story on this site, so dont bite too hard and I think we'll get along just fine. Anyways, let me know what you think so far, share ideas and critiques and the like, I'll appreciate every bit. Thank you loves!**

**Until next time, xo**

**P.S. : Credit for the picture goes to Elentori on deviantart, s****he****'s fantastic and a wonderful artist and I recommend a look at her page. Plus she has lots more cute Destiel stuff! ~  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Someone I Can Talk To

Just as I was saying of course to Dean, Crowley had approached and clasped his hand over my shoulder menacingly with a firm grip.

"Is this chap 'ere botherin' ya ducky?" he asked Dean, using the pet name that meant you were still on his good side. For the time being.

Dean's eyes flashed warily before his mouth turned up at the corners in a grin. "Naw, Crowley, everything here is fine. Cas was just about to help me with something, because I asked him to," Dean said, then placed his hand on my back and pushed me out of Crowley's grip. "Come on Cas."

I followed him under the guide of his hand until he took it off of my back and I stumbled into the hallway after him. He stopped walking after a few steps and turned to face me, his brow furrowed.

"You're not going to get in trouble for talking to me are you? Like is this one of those stupid situations where the cool kids claim the new guy and so he's automatically off limits to everyone else at the school?"

I blinked, my expression and mind numb from what he just asked me. Was he really concerned about me? Why would he care about what happened between Crowley and I? I mean we just met and I gave him nothing on which to base whether or not he likes me and I wasn't used to people caring and. . .

"Cas?" Dean was looking at me, a little concerned now.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Dean, I got wrapped up in my own thoughts for a bit there. No, I'm fine, Crowley won't do anything. So," I ran my fingers through my hair nervously, "what classes do you have?"

Dean ruffled his pocket and pulled out his schedule, handing it to me with an expectant look. I chuckled as I took it from him, unfolding it and looking at his first period.

"Alright, first things first, you have Physics with Mr. Harper."

The rest of the morning went just like that, Dean following my lead as I led him around campus showing him to his rooms, introducing him to the teachers who were there early. We figured out that we had a couple of classes together; English for third period, and gym for fifth, right before lunch, and, by the time classes were about to start, we found out that we had many of the same interests. We both loved sci-fi movies and shows and classic rock and he actually enjoys a lot of the books I do, which is always a rarity with anyone. It was incredible, really. We just kept talking and he actually made me laugh, something I haven't been able to genuinely do in a while.

The bell soon rang and I realized that this signaled the end of our talk. I opened my mouth to say goodbye, but Dean beat me to it.

"Well Cas I really enjoyed this talk. We should hang out sometime. I'll give you my number later, in English. See ya Cas." He grinned at me before walking away.

"Goodbye, Dean," I said quietly, watching him walk away.

**I'm sorry this is later than I expected and I don't think it's the best chapter I could've come up with but this week has been super stressful and I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting. The next chapter will be ten times better and will involve more substance, more plot. Anyways, review, tear me up, I love you all you fantastic people you, thank you for reading and putting up with my crazy self. Until next time. xo **


	3. Chapter 3: Numbers

I went to my first period, which was economics, thinking of Dean the whole way. He showed potential for a decent friend, which I didn't have many of, by choice of course. There weren't many people I could find genuine interest in, they're all the same. High school tended to be made of people trying to be better in all the wrong ways. Don't get me wrong, I think everyone is beautiful and unique in their own small ways, but everyone so readily and easily conforms and as a result on the outside they're all the same to me. Dean was. . . I'm not sure what it was but he was different. I can do different. Different is good.

I took my seat in the second row, right next to the window and got my notebook and binder for the class out. Chuck came in and sat next to me, greeting me with his usual, gruff 'Hello.'

The teacher began to talk about the economic turmoil in our countries and countries around the world to warm us up for class when Chuck turned to me and said quietly, "All I've been hearing about is that new guy. I didn't even know we had a new guy but apparently he's been here for a week already. Dude, you're like my link to the outside world, why didn't you update me?"

I sighed. I had always kept Chuck up to date on all the gossip in school because he was something of an introvert, he kept to himself a lot, came to school three days a week, and for some reason lived off of the dirtiest gossip this hell hole had to offer. This gossip was usually supplied by Becky or myself, but I guess Becky beat me to this one.

"Yeah, Chuck, we've got a new kid. His name is Dean Winchester. I bumped into him this morning and showed him around the school at his request."

Chuck raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh really now?"

I cocked my head and gave Chuck a puzzled look.

"Yes, Chuck, really. He kept getting lost on his first few days. That's all. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, mom's back."

Chuck groaned and proceeded to bury his face in his hands, mumbling something that sounded like 'Damn evil she-bitch' but I couldn't be sure, so I turned my attention back to the teacher up front and took a few notes throughout his lecture and towards the end I made a note to myself about the quiz we were going to have at the end of this week. The bell rang and I said a quick goodbye to Chuck as I patted him on his shoulder to wake him up and gave him my notebook so he could copy the notes he had missed while he was taking his first period nap. I then left for my second period class.

Second period passed relatively quickly, and then it was time for third period, English. English with Dean. I remembered our conversation this morning and looked forward to talking with him again. I stopped by my locker in between classes to drop off the materials for my previous classes and pick up my book for English; we were reading Blind Assassin by Margaret Atwood. Just as I was closing my locker I felt eyes on me and turned to look up into a face full of Dean. I laughed nervously before addressing him.

"Hello Dean. How is your day going? Are your classes easier to find now?"

Dean grinned before replying. "Much, and it's all thanks to you. I just have one question: How do you put up with the kids here? They're not a very exciting bunch if you ask me."

I laughed. "Not at all. This is a small town Dean. Small towns, small minds, conformity. A few break through the mold, but this town is pretty strict, and almost everyone here goes to the same church, so they all come with the same beliefs too. It's not too fun, but it could be worse I suppose."

Dean nodded then held out his hand in a sweeping motion. "Well I'm glad you're not like that. And now it's off to English class with us. Lead the way Cassy boy."

I grimaced at the new nickname, but inwardly I sort of liked it. No one called me Cassy except for my brother Gabriel, so it had positive connotations. I grinned up at Dean before turning on my heel towards English class.

English class passed with a lot of hushed whispers from a group of girls in the back corner of the room, aimed at Dean I'm sure, and Dean looking over at me and making funny faces, while I attempted to keep my focus on the teacher. I liked Mrs. Schaible, she was one of the teachers who was more than just tolerable, she was actually really fun. As distracting as Dean was I managed to get down most of the discussion in my notes and even participate a few times. Dean was handed a copy of the book at the beginning of class and he was reading it now (in between making those ridiculous faces of course) to catch up. Luckily, we had just started this book earlier this week so he didn't miss too much. By the time the bell rang he was a good amount into it, and I noticed towards the end of class he was making less and less of those faces and burying his nose deeper and deeper into the book. I walked with him out of the classroom after saying goodbye to Mrs. Schaible, and asked him if he liked it so far.

He chewed his lip in thought a moment before answering.

"It's starts off pretty brutally, but then it switches up pretty quick, and I think I figured out who's who and what's going on, but I guess to really know I'll just have to keep reading. So, yeah, I'd say I like it so far."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Understood."

Dean looked down at me (yes he was slightly taller and I was just now noticing it) for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Well I've got Economics next, so I've gotta go this way. Thanks again for being so helpful Castiel. I really do appreciate it."

He turned to go but then turned around just as quickly and his mouth made a perfect "O" shape while he reached around to pull a ballpoint pen from his backpack.

"Almost forgot," he said as he scribbled his number down on the palm of my hand.

"Call me if you need anything or if you want to study or just hang out, alright?"

I nodded my head in assent.

"Absolutely. Thanks Dean."

He grinned at me then turned to run to his Econ class.

Huh. He gave me his number. Isn't that something? I pondered the possibilities of what this could mean on my way to fourth period.

_**Thank you for sticking with me, I know it isn't easy to wait, I'm an avid reader of fanfiction myself, I live for updates, and I apologize for this one taking so long. So, enjoy, shoot me ideas, and stick with me until the next update. Or don't, it's your choice. Much love to you all. Until next time. **_


End file.
